High school, Family, Friends, and War
by Isabelle-Artemis-San
Summary: A family of orphans has to deal with the troubles of high school, homework, test, and bad grades. Only one is the most troublesome and it's a girl! She's a total punk, has mismatched friends, and can't even find her true place in life! Read & Review.
1. A Wake up call

**I don't own anything used in my stories. I don't own Bleach, Fruits Basket, Inuyasha, or Naruto. Wish I did but I don't. And if I did own any of them I'd screw them up so bad to the point where Ichigo has a threesome with Rukia and Renji and Yuki and Honda-san have sex while Kyo kisses Kagura.**

**Kagome tells Inuyasha she loves him and they have a good rut, and Sasuke rapes Naruto, which in turn, Sakura sees and kills herself. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, Fruits Basket belongs to Natsuki Takaya, Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Now, please don't sue me for not having a disclamier. I don't even own the songs used here! Both belong to Cute Is What We Aim For and Three Days Grace. This should count for something. SO DON'T SUE ME!!**

* * *

Fifteen alarms rang at once in an amazing mansion. Her's was set on radio, so she could listen to music as she got ready for school. It was the other fifteen that had awoken her from her dream-land.

"No. Let me sleep longer. It's Sunday." she murmured as she buried herself in her blankets on her bed.

"Will you wake up! We've got to go to school!" yelled a male voice as he banged on her door. This boy had raven hair and dark blue eyes that looked almost black. He tried to open the door, only to see that it was locked. In her room, the girl put in the ear bud's to her i-pod and turned the volume up to full blast. She took out one ear bud to hear what the boy had to say when he left. All he heard was the muffled sound of 'Cute Is What We Aim For' from her room. His sister slept on the floor next to the door, on a futon, to stay 'true' to her Japanese lineage. She didn't even bother to sleep on the bed by the widow unless she had a a friend staying over in bad weather.

'...Her bone structure screams "Touch her! Touch her!"  
And she's got the curse of curves  
So with the combination of my gift with one liners  
And my way, My way with words...'

He turned away from the door and shouted over his shoulder. "I'm getting the others up. If you aren't up in the next fifteen minutes then I'll take away your i-pod. That and you won't get that new game you wanted." He smirked as he heard her stumble around her room trying to get ready for school.

'Fuck you too.' she thought.

"Come on, Jenny! 'Suke said to wear the right uniform this time. Not your after school crap." a female voice said this time.

"Yeah, Yeah, Rukia." Jenny said as she slipped on a black skirt and stuffed a pair of black jeans into her book bag.

Hey. As you may have noticed my name is Jenny. I'm an orphan and don't know what happened to my birth parents, but I don't really care. 'Suke and his parents were shopping and found me in an orphanage and adopted me. (We call him 'Suke behind his back, 'cause he doesn't like it.) Sasuke's older brother, Uchiha Itachi, went all crazy or insane, whatever you want to call it, and killed everyone as they were sleeping . I'm alive as well as my brothers and sisters cause we were all out on the roof hanging out and talking when this happened. For some reason I have better hearing than the rest of us so I was the one who heard Sasuke's screams. As soon as I came Itachi jumpped out the window and ran away. The cops are still looking for him to this day.

The Uchiha's...You're wondering who they are, right? Well...They are...No _were _the richest family in Japan. From what I was told from Nee-chan and Nii-san, they said members of the family either brought kids in from the street or adopted them. There are sixteen of us living in this big mansion. We could slide down the railings and hide in whatever room we wanted for Hide-and-Seek. Just one part of the city is closed off and it is the Uchiha compound. That's were we used to live until the goverment took us to one of the many mansions owned by my so-called 'family.' Anyway; back on topic. My older brother Ichigo and sister Rukia were going through the trash looking for some scraps of food. My Nee-chan and Nii-sans, Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara were found in a 42-inch tv box, huddled together for warmth.

From what I heard from Temari nee-chan was that after Gaara was born, their mother died in childbirth. Kankuro says that their mom dieing was all Gaara's fault. I say that fate was a bitch for all that to happen. Anyway, their father tried to kill Gaara so many times that he ended up killing himself. Subaka-san shot himself right in front of Gaara too! Subaka-san tramitized Gaara from trying to kill him and shooting himself in front of him too. Their last name means 'Sand Waterfall.' Gaara's all sucideial/homacideial now. The only people who he'll talk to is me, my friend Naru-chan, Kyo-kun, 'Shiro nii-san, and Hanajima-chan.

My sister Orihime was living with her brother until he died in a car accident. My brother, Uryu, well his dad killed his mom and then killed himself out of guilt or grief. I can't remember what he told me about it. My brother, Chad, his grandfather died in the hostipal because he wasn't feeling very well. Chad's real name is Sado, but we can't say it so Ichi nii-san calls him Chad and so do we. He's so silent! You can't even hear him walking until he starts to talk to you. My big brother, Toshiro doesn't care about what happened to his parents. All he cares about is my well being and my grades. Next Momo, my sister. Her dad left her and her mom when she was four or five. Her mom started to use drugs to get over her problems, but she died due to an over-dose. Sakura and Ino!! How I hate them! Their mom's where friends _and_ whores. How they became apart of this family I've got no clue at all and don't even care because when they start to talk about their past, I tune them out so fast it's as if I got whiplash. Sakura's mom was killed as she gave a guy a blow-job and Ino's mom drunk alot, so she died from an overdose of booze. I think that's everyone.

Wait a minute! I forgot Hinata and Kiba. Kiba has this dog that he raised himself when he was a kid. Now Akamaru is freakin' huge! It's like Kiba fed him steroids! Kiba's sister, Hana, was over a friends house and they lit some candles in her room. Her friend was a pyro, but didn't burn anything but paper in the fire place when her parents weren't home. Hana and her friend went down stairs in a rush because Hana's crush and her friend's crush came over to borrow something and before they left the room, they stood up so fast that their feet knocked over some of the candles on the floor and since her friend had a hard wood floor with a rug on it, that caught fire pretty fast. Hana and her friend went in to the kitchen for some food after their crushes left and the fire spread so fast! Well Ms.Pyro got her wish. She wanted her mom and dad to die a painful death and she got it, but lost her life too. And lost her best friend in the process as well. All that Kiba has left of his family are picture's and his sister's Science notebook. Kiba's mom, Tsume, just died nice and warm in her bed by natural causes. Kiba had no where else to go, so his father's partner from his work took him in as part of the Uchiha's. Kiba's dad left his family when he was really little.

Hinata, my most bestest sister ever! Hina-chan totally understands me! She has pretty lavender eyes that make her look blind but she's really not blind. She said that her sight is better than most people's. She has even 20/20 vision! Her father was a rich, powerful business man. He wanted Hinata took take over his company when he died but Hinata was afraid that she wouldn't do a good job. Her father called her weak and spineless and told her that her sister could make a better leader for the company. He crushed her spirit and even beat her for her weakness! Hinata nee-chan said that she ran away from her home and was found be Kiba's mom by the highway. The man that worked with Kiba's dad took Hinata in as well as Kiba nii-san.

All y'all probably don't even give a damn shit about what I just told you! You have questions and I have answers. You're wondering 'Why did Itachi go insane?,' 'Why does Sasuke want you to wear a uniform?,' and 'What the hell do you look like?!' Let's see...I'll start with what I look like, just so you can shut the hell up! I have short black hair with some red and orange streaks running through it. My hair's cut to look like Gaara's. My eyes are indigo with flecks of gold, light blue, and red. My skin is pale and without imperfections because Sakura and Ino gave me some stupid face care kit, called Proactiv, for Christmas. They told me to use it or they'll change my whole closet from jeans and tee's to skirts and dresses. On my cheeks are two whisker like scars. Don't know how I got them but I like them. Kiba said once that whenever I get mad at someone, my eyes change color. He said that they change from indigo to gold when I'm angery, when I'm sad they change to light blue, and when I'm really pissed off at someone, like ready to murder someone pissed off, they go to red with three coma like tomes. That and my fighting ability get like 50 times better than what it should be when my eyes are that color.

I'm a really good fighter. Uchiha Fugaku, Sasuke's father, saw real potential in me when I had a fist fight with Itachi and he taught me how to fight. With weeks of training and hours of getting patched up by Mikoto, Sasuke's mom, I became the best fighter. If I got into a gang fight while sticking up for my friend Naru, who would get hurt either way, I'd whopped ass and come home with my arm over Naru's shoulders, cuts almost all over my body, and a smile on my face. The next day I'd wake up just fine, without cuts, brusies, and a dislocated finger or two, with every one hovering over me and waiting for Fugaku to call me in his office to talk to me, so I could tell him what happened. With Mikoto waiting out side to chew me out for getting into a fight with boys older than me. If I'm not overly pissed my fighting level is at one hundred percent, but if I am overly pissed, then my fighting is at like one hundred fifity percent or something.

Yeah. Back to the questions and answers! Next: Why my bitchy ass of a brother wants me to wear a gooddamn uniform. Ok. Since the start of school three weeks ago I've been wearing shirts that say stuff like: School prepares you for the real world, which sucks. With a cute little bunny on them. And jeans as well, going against the school dress code. I mean really? A skirt in the summer and spring? It's so stupid. The girl's uniform is a black finger length skirt, white knee socks, black mary-janes, a navy blue blouse with a white shirt attached underneath (Which I hate! I can never get it on right without wanting to cut it off.), and a red ribbion tied into a 'sweet little bow.' Kill me. The boys on the other hand are fucking lucky! They have to the same thing as the girls, only they get to wear pants, a white dress shirt with a blue blazer and a red tie and dress shoes. Anyway--"Come on, Jenny! Get out here and have breakfast!" That was Ichigo.

"Yeah. Yeah, Ichi! I'm comming!" yelled Jenny to her brother, jarring her from her thoughts. Anyway where was I...Ok got it. Sasuke talked with the headmaster of our school and he said that if I don't wear the right uniform then I'll be expelled from school. Like I really care. If I'm exepelled from school then I can have more time to work on my stories that I'm writting. I have at least fifity-something hats, maybe more. From fancy to baseball, you name it, I have it. The really nice hats are for Ino, Momo, Sakura, & Orihime. The rest are for me, Rukia, and the others. Got most of them off-line. I always pick a random hat and stick with it. Ichigo, Kankuro, Kiba, Toshiro, and Chad all taught me how to play sports. When we were younger, I'd always watched football, baseball, soccer, and hockey games with them. They saw my intrest in sports and taught me how to play. From football to soccer, I can do it. I love to hang out with them and their friends. Their friends said that I'm like the sister they never had. Just need meh i-pod and I can go..."GODDAMNIT, JENNY!! HURRY THE HELL UP!" yelled Kiba

Jenny rolled her eyes and yelled right back at him."TALK ANY LOUDER? DAMNIT, KIBA!! YOU'RE WORSE THAN FOXIE!!" I never ever leave home with out my i-pod. That thing is my life line. With out my music I don't know what to do!

A soft knock was heard through the silence in her room."S-Sister? Can I come in?"

Jenny grabbed her i-pod off her dresser and slung her backpack over her shoulders."Yeah, Hina-chan."

A girl with brown hair and lavender eyes walked in."S-Sister, Sasuke wants to leave soon. He said to hurry."

"Tell him to go on with out me. I'm taking my bike to school." she said stowing her i-pod in the pocket of her blouse. Jenny watched Hinata grab a Boston Red Sox cap from her closet. "Ok. Jenny please be careful. We don't need you hurt this time around."

"I am careful. You just don't like a motorcycle." she said with a fox like grin.

"Every time you do that, I-I keep seeing a bit of Naru in you" Hinata said as she left, a blush staining her cheeks.

"She likes him and won't even tell him. Oh well." Jenny muttered as she shook her head. She looked out her window to see a Corvette, Volvo, and a Dodge Viper leaving the house.

Whoo. On to another day of bitches, assholes, and stupid classes. You can just imagine the sarcasm , can't you? Usally we car pool with at least three or four other people. But I'm not going with them today. I'm going to use my favorite thing other than my i-pod. My Harley Davison. That's right. I've got a Harley to ride. As soon as I turned 18, Ichigo, Kiba, Gaara, and Toshiro woke me up and dragged me outside to show me my new motorcycle, sitting in the sun. Me, Ichigo, Kiba, Toshiro, Gaara, Kankuro, and King Bitchy, himself, Sasuke all own a motorcycle. 'Suke, Ichi, Ra-chan, Puppet-Man, Cherry Blossom, and Ino-pig all own a car. My bike is black execpt the kanji's of fox, wolf, weasel, and the family crest. The family crest is half-red, half-white and is shapped like a lolly. The kanji are colored orange, blue, and red. F.Y.I: School is a 20 minute drive from my house. If Naru's driving me, he can cut that time in half. He is a speed demon when it comes to driving.

With a small sigh, Jenny grabbed a black helmet off the shelf above her bike and sat it on the seat. She ran into the downstairs bathroom and changed out of her skirt into a pair of jeans, so perverts won't send cat calls her way or teenage boys leer at her llike she was a peice of meat. She came out with a leather coat under her arm and put that on over her uniform's top, set the i-pod's ear buds in her ears, set it on shuffle, slipped on her helmet, and left for school. She smiled as she heard one of her favorite songs come on and started to sing along as she drove to her nightmare.

'...So you think you know how the story goes,  
Are you ready for this?  
Sit down, Are you ready for this?  
Shut up, Are you ready for this?  
Stand up, Are you ready for this?...'

As soon as she reached school she drove around the parking lot, looking for a spot to park. Jenny found one next to Sasuke's Corvette. Ohayo gozaimasu. Genki desuka. I park next to Sasuke's car so he would have a hard time opening the driver's door. Ummm... yeah. For most people here in Japan, their learing english due to the mass ammount of dubbed anime episodes online. I HATE THE DUBBING!! I mean really... Who in their right mind would make a goddamn ninja say 'Believe It!?' Other than my group of friends, we stay true to our home by speaking the language of the country we live in. As you may have seen, I just spoke Japanese. Ohayo gozaimasu. Genki desuka means 'Good morning. How are you?' And that's for those of you who really care and want to learn a second or third language. (That's a stupid thing to say, isn't?)

Anyway back on topic. Our high school is called Akumu Neko Haisuku-ru. It translates to 'Nightmare Cat High School.' And oddly enough, the mascot is a panther. And once again, as I pull my helmet off, a group of boys swarm me just because I have a perfect figure, a lovely 'rack', and a bad-ass attitude. Each one comes bearing chocolate, stuffed animals, Valentine's Day cards (even though it's September), and gift cards to my favorite stores. Hmm... Seems like someone was listening when the teacher asked me to tell a bit about myself. Let's see what did I say...I like Japanese myths (ones more so about the the Kyubi no Oni), ramen, sushi, pocky, reading, writting, and drawing. My dislikes are my older brother; 'Suke, Prepie girls, jocks, fanboys/girls, people who are late, and school. My hobbies involve riding my motorcycle, reading, writting, drawing, and cooking to relive strees. My dreams for the future are to go to collage and get away from 'Suke and his bossy attitude.

Someone handed me a Kyubi no Tenma plushie. Hold on...This was hand stiched! And it's holding a Hot Topic gift card! To see something like this hand-made is amazing. No toy company could match the craftmenship used to make this. Kyubi no Tenma means 'Nine Tailed Demon.' The Kyubi is a nine tailed fox. It was said that the fox could destroy mountians and create tsunamis with a single swipe of its tail. I don't kow the gender of the fox but it's possible that it could be male. No time to dwell on the past at the moment, it's time for school.

Jenny pulled open the door to the school and joined the crowd of children headed to their lockers, talking to friends, helping teachers, and meeting with lovers to share a kiss before leaving for homeroom.


	2. School & Friends

Jenny made it to her locker after screaming at people who stated that they were going to 'beat the shit outta her and her friends for beating up their boss.' She just rolled her eyes and yelled at them to 'Get outta my fucking way before I beat the shit outta you!' They ran off scared as they gazed into her eyes, seeing them turn from navy blue to their deadly red color. She shoved all the gifts in a hidden compartment in her locker. All but the hand stitched Kyubi plushie.

'Sup my homies? Anyway I better run to the bathroom and change outta my jeans and into my skirt. Or just stand here and talk to this person headed towards me. I hope that's not the principal! I thought that the principal was a man, not a women! Oh Kami! I'm screwed. It's probably about the fight I had with that gang's boss. Okay, just calm down and tell truth or the half-truth or even lie! First listen to what she has to say, then freak out and lie.

"Ohayo, Principal-san." Jenny said with the world's fakest smile on her face as she pulled her hand out of her locker after shutting the secret compartment. The women had blond hair styled in two pigtails with her bangs split in half, framing either side of her face, she had hazel colored eyes, a purple diamond tattooed on her forehead, and pale skin. The principal did the same to Jenny, taking in her outfit and making note of the jacket and jeans. "You're not wearing the correct uniform." Tsunade said.

Jenny rolled her eyes and unzipped her jacket and held up her skirt. "Oh. Well then, I suggest that you... GAKI! What are you doing! Get over here now!" Tsunade started to say but stopped as a blue, black, and yellow blur sped past them. At that Jenny turned around and followed Tsunade's gaze and saw her friend about to walk into a nearby classroom.

The boy looked up from his run and saw Tsunade waking toward him. "Oh fuck. Tsunade-Baa Chan, I thought you were running later this morning! And where's Jiraiya-Jiji?"

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT!" Tsunade screamed.

Jenny ran and tackled the boy to the floor, which in tun caused him to yell. "What the hell?! Get off of me you ass... Oh. It's you." he said. Jenny slapped him playfully and pulled him up off the floor. "Of course it's me! Who else would it be?!" she said.

'Ello. As you can see I just tackled my friend to the floor. He's used to it. This is Naru-chan. He has blond hair, blue eyes, and tan skin. He also has three whisker like marks on his cheeks, he likes to play pranks, and eat ramen. Naruto is fun to be around. Like me and my family, he's an orphan too. But he lives with his god-mother and father. Tsunade is his godmother and she may look like she's 35 but she's not. She's really 53. Bye!

"I don't know. Maybe 'Miji, After all he seems to be really hyper in the morning."

"Whatever. So tell me, what kick ass prank did you pull today?" What they didn't know was that Sasuke was about to walk into his classroom, when Jenny tackled Naruto to the floor. He stopped and followed the principal to where Jenny and her friend were. Tsunade bopped Naruto on his head and glared. "Gaki, what did you do? If you did anything to anyone, I swear that you'll have detention for the rest of the school year, help out with the planing for the prom, and help the janitors clean every single bathroom in this building!"

"Oh no. It's king bitchy himself." Jenny murmured. Sasuke looked at her and took in her appearance. "You didn't put on the correct uniform again? I told you what would happen if you didn't put on the school uniform." Jenny glared and clenched her teeth. She pulled her coat open a bit wider to show off the uniform's top and held up the skirt once again. Then to piss off Naruto a bit, she pointed to him. "I was about to go get changed when I saw this moron running past. I rode my bike to school."

Oh...It's you. Right. Me, Naruto, and a few others in our group of friends learned sign language. If we got in to trouble or just want to talk if being disciplined we would do that. Let's see what Naruto has to say to me today. U h-a-v-e a b-i-k-e? L-u-c-k-y! W-h-y a-r-e u w-e-a-r-i-n-g t-h-e s-c-h-o-o-l u-n-i-f-o-r-m? I t-h-o-u-g-h-t u h-a-t-e-d t-h-e s-c-h-o-o-l-s u-n-i-f-o-r-m? I w-e-n-t i-n t-h-e g-i-r-l-s b-a-t-h-r-o-o-m a-n-d p-a-i-n-t-e-d t-h-e m-i-r-r-o-r-s r-e-d.

And to translate in to real words: You have a bike? Lucky! Why are you wearing the school uniform? I thought you hated the school's uniform? I went into the girl's bathroom and painted the mirrors red. And for my reply: I g-o-t t-h-e b-i-k-e o-n m-y e-i-g-h-t-e-e-n-t-h b-i-r-t-h-d-a-y. I h-a-v-e t-o w-e-a-r t-h-e u-n-i-f-o-r-m c-a-u-s-e i-f I d-o-n-t m-y i-p-o-d w-i-l-l b-e t-a-k-e-n a-w-a-y. T-h-a-t a-n-d I w-o-n-t g-e-t t-h-e n-e-w g-a-m-e t-h-a-t I w-a-n-t. I-t-s o-u-t t-o-d-a-y.

And for foxy to translate: I got the bike on my eighteenth birthday. I have to wear the uniform cause if I don't my i-pod will be taken away. That and I won't the the new game that I want. It's out today. Naruto gave me a barely noticeable nod. But only a trained eye would catch it. Anyway... ttyl!

Tsunade left and went to go and find other misbehaving students to bother. Sasuke nodded. "And usaratonkachi, I thought that you were going to be like my imoto shimai and not even bother with the uniform. Amazing that you aren't following her example." Naruto glared and lunged at Sasuke. Jenny grabbed him from behind and held him back. "If your insulting your own sister, I'll kill you! Jen, let me go so I can kick his pretty ass in to the dirt!." Sasuke left with a smirk on his face. Naruto was still struggling when Jenny _almost_ let him go. (Keyword: almost) He stopped when he heard to male voices say: "Man, you're so troublesome." and "Jesus Christ! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Shikamaru? Kyodai? What're you doing here?" Jenny asked, hearing the familiar voices of her older brother and his friend.

Hey bitches. I'm back. The two people there are my brother and our friend. Shikamaru is just a 'lazy bastard' as Ino-ane chan calls him. He has brown hair and brown eyes. He has an IQ over 200 and he goes to this school. He told his mom that it would be 'Troublesome to switch out just when school started.' I still don't under stand why he won't go to an advance school. He's apart of the chess team because it doesn't 'use much brain power.' The other kid there, it's my older brother, Toshiro. He has white hair, icey blue eyes, and is part of the fencing team. He's really really good. And Naruto is part of the Art club. He's an _amazing _artist! He did a full sketch of me sitting in the nearby park while I was reading a book. He even colored it in! I still have it. I'm apart of at least three or four different clubs. I take part in the fencing, archery, music, and art clubs. In fencing I can never beat Toshiro, in archery, I can beat my friend, Kagome, in music the manger said I have the best voice out of all of us, and in art, my skills are as good as Naruto's! But his are better. Later!

"Jen. We have to get to class soon. I ran into Toshiro on my way over here." Shikamaru said. She, in turn, cocked her head to the side in question. Toshiro shook his head. "We followed the yelling." Jenny's mouth opened in a silent 'Oh.'

"Kyodai, this is my moron of a friend, Naruto. Naruto, this is my kyodai, Toshiro." Naruto tapped her in the back of the head for calling him a moron. Toshiro nodded at him. "I'd like it if you didn't address me as part of the Uchiha's. My family's last name was Hitsugaya."

"Let's go! You know what sensei does to students who are late." said Shikamaru, letting off his two-cents.

"Yeah, Yeah. Ja mata, Kyodai!"

"See ya soon Toshiro!"

"Jenny! Stay out of trouble today!" Toshiro shouted as Jenny, Naruto, and Shikamaru ran up the stairs.

"Yeah! Sure thing. But you know that's impossible. Trouble follows me, no matter where I go!" she yelled to her brother.

The school has four floors. Our homeroom is on the third floor. It's 3-C. Time to deal with a late sensei, rowdy kids, and the smells of cologne and perfume. Ugh...

* * *

**Do be nice and drop a line for me, will you? Remember: Reviews fuel me to update all stories faster! Send me your thoughts and you'll get what you all want. Okay? The words used in this chapter my seem unfamiliar. That's because they are. They're Japanese. These are from both chapters one and two. And here are the meanings.**

Gaki: Brat, Kids, or Ghoul. Tsunade calls Naruto, Jenny, and all their friends this. Because Naruto is Tsunade's Godson, He has taken to calling her 'Tsunade-Baa Chan.'

Kyodai: Brother

Usaratonkachi: Total moron

Imoto Shimai: Little sister

Ohayo: Good Morning

Kyubi: Nine-Tailed

Ane: Older

Ja Mata: See you later (The_ REAL_ phrase. Not 'Ja ne')

Kagome: Though it is the name of the reincarnated Kikyo, It's used in a Japanese children's chant and it means 'lost.'

Naruto: Steamed Fish Cake

Shikamaru: It's two words for one name. Shika: Deer. Maru: Boy's name, circle, zero, money, full, perfection, and purity

Sensei: Teacher

Chan: Suffix for a familiar female person

San: Mr. or Mrs. Acid, three, sun, or 'cut down.'

Uchiha: This was changed from 'uchiwa.' Uchiwa translates into fan, moderate, private matter, and family circle.

Ichigo: Strawberry or One Word

Itachi: Weasel, Skunk, Mink, and Ermine

Kyo: Cry, Pride, Big, Large, and Great.

Orihime: Women textile worker.

Momo: Peach, Thigh, Femur.

Sakura: Decoy, Cherry Blossom, and Cherry Tree

Hinata: Sunny place or In The Sun.

Kiba: Tusk, Fang, Lumberyard, and horse-riding.

Tsume: Claw, Talon, Hoof, Stuffing, Packing, Fingernail, or toenail

Hana: Flower, Petal, Nose, Edge, Tip, Point, and End

Akamaru: Same as Shikamaru's name. It's two words throw together to make a name. Aka means Red, Scarlet, Bloody, subfamily, suborder, dirt, and filth. Maru means Circle, Zero, Money, a boy's name, full, perfection, and purity.

Mikoto: Lord, Prince, or Words of A ruler.

Ichi: One. Jenny's nickname for Ichigo.

Naru: Jenny's nickname for Naruto. Naru means To Become, To be use of, to reach to, to change, to sound, to ring, to resound, to echo, and to roar.

Gozaimasu: This adds an element of politeness required in a formal situation & in conversations with new acquaintances. It can also be used when speaking with friends.

Genki Desuka: How are you?

Akumu: Nightmare or Bad Dream

Neko: Cat

Haisuku-ru: High School

Oni: Demon

Tenma: Demon**  
**

* * *

**That's all the meanings. Wow. That's a lot of Japanese words. Now if you all don't mind, I'm going to fix a stupid translation in chapter one. Thank you all so much for reading! Please Read & Review! As said in chapter one: All flames will be either A) used to cook ramen and s'mores or B) will be burned in my family's fireplace with an Aim-a-Flame.  
**

Review this Story/Chapter


	3. Love, Sleep, & Dreams

**Hey, Hey! How are you guys? This is the third chapter to 'High School, Family, Friends, And War.' I really don't care if you don't understand the title. I'm saying this now in case I get a question about the title. I came up with it on a whim. It was all that I could think of! Read & Review. Flames will be burned. Enjoy.**

* * *

The trio made it to their classroom. Only to see the normal amount of chaos going on. People texting their friends, talking about test in up coming classes, plans already made for the weekend, summer vacation, the latest video game, and the few nerds who were trying to read but never getting anywhere with all the noise. Jenny sighed, took a seat at her desk, and watched as Naruto took his seat behind her. Every person in their homeroom knew not to bother Jenny in the morning lest they get the shit kicked outta them. The only people who would have the guts to bug the some-what anti-social girl were her friends.

"Ohayo, Jenny-chan!" two voices were heard next to the raven haired girl, who had her head on her desk and was half asleep. The voices belonged to a boy and a girl. Jenny groaned and lazily lifted her hand in greeting. The only word that came out of her mouth was 'Coffee?'

Hmm? What's goin' on? Oh... You're back. Ok, so the happy peppy voices that just woke me up were my friends Sohma Momiji and Honda Tohru. They are very nice, but behind his mask, Momiji is just sad. He won't say why though. Momiji has blond hair and brown eyes. He once said that his zodiac sign is that of the rabbit. He said each member of his family has a zodiac sign corresponding to the year of their birth. Tohru said that her zodiac sign was the dog but she wanted to be the cat instead.

Anyway, Tohru-chan has brown hair, blue eyes, and a cheerful, helpful personality. She's so _sweet! _Our friends, Uotani Arisa and Hanajima Saki, are in the same homeroom as us. Uo-chan has blond hair and grey eyes. She's a tomboy like me but she can deal with the school uniform. She just bought a longer skirt than mine. She was a former Yankee or a gangster. Her hero was the 'Red Butterfly.' From what she told me, The Red Butterfly was Tohru's mom. But sadly Tohru lost her mom last year. Kyoko died in a car crash. Tohru is living with Sohma Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo. At first I thought it was a bad idea having her live there because there are mostly men, but she's doing very well. She takes of their chores in exchange for a room and such.

Next is our friend Hanajima Saki or Hana-chan, for short. She's a psychic and her little brother knows curses. Not the kind that I know. The ones that I know are just words. When he first met the Yuki fan club, he said all their names aloud. It's like he can read minds! He can figure out that person's name and the curse will take effect in three days time. That's what Hana-chan said. But then again, she could be bluffing about it. Is she? We may never know.

Her brother's name is Megumi and he makes up the trios bodyguard. And if I'm hanging out with four of them then me and Megumi make up the unstoppable team of 'Curse Boy and Fighting Girl!' That's what the Yuki fan club called us after they saw me and him protecting Tohru. Anyway, Hana-chan has black hair that's always styled into a braid, except for when she's asleep. She has these pretty purple eyes and can sense hear the inner voices of the people around her as well as her family's. She's a little Gothic, but she's our friend and we love her anyway. Better get going, Uo-chan and Hana-chan are here.

"We had Kyo hold on to the coffee on the way to school. But the thing is...we don't where he went." Tohru said.

"Hello Tohru, Momiji, and Jenny." Momiji and Tohru chimed another 'Ohayo' while Jenny mumbled something into her arms which was akin to a greeting. A few seconds later a boy with orange hair just like Ichigo's walked in with a fast food drink holder in his hands. He had reddish-brown eyes which were shooting out icey daggers. Every other person in the class yelled 'Kyo-Kyo' in greeting which in turn caused him to freak out and yell 'Don't call me that!' At his yell, Jenny sat up and left her seat so fast that to other people she looked like a colorful blur. She dropped down to the floor and hugged Kyo's leg like a five year old would hug their mother's.

She looked up with glittering eyes, a cute smile on her face, and said in a cute voice. "Kyo-kun is here! Yay! Kyo-kun came with coffee for me! Jenny-chan is happy!" Kyo shook his leg, trying to have Jenny let go of it, only to fail horribly.

Kyo bent down as best as he could with another human attached to his leg and poked Jenny in the ribs. He stood straight and gave the raven her coffee. "As much fun as having one of the popular girls hanging off my leg is, I'd like it back because I use it to walk." As soon as she got her 'liquid life' she went into the nearest corner and started to drink the light brown goodness.

"She's very strange, isn't she Kyon-Kyon?" Uo-chan asked the orange haired boy.

Kyo glared at Arisa for calling him 'Kyon-Kyon.' "She's a strange one all right, but the damn girl's our friend!"

YAY! I got my coffee at last! My precious, My precious... You didn't see that, did you? I thought so. Because if you did then you won't be able to have sex for a long, long time. Ne, Ne, Your wondering about everyone else in our homeroom, aren't you? Anyway, Hina-chan is in this class as well as Kyo's cousin, Yuki. Yuki has grey hair, purple eyes, and the largest fan club. Only second to Sasu-ani kyodai. You guys already know about Hina-chan. And look, there's Hina-chan and Yuki-kun.

Sasuke is the Student Council President, Yuki is the Vice-President, and Hinata is the Secretary. Having a brother and sister in the student council is hard. Especially when-- "Kyooo--My looove!" KAMI-SAMA! Why must you plague us with someone so freakin' possessive! She's a total fool for saying that. Kyo doesn't even like Kagura, but of course, she can't see that because her love clouds her thoughts. Who's Kagura you ask? She's another Sohma, much like Kyo and Yuki. She was born in the year of the boar and is like a boar. She's can be violent when Kyo's around but very calm when he's not. Let's watch what happens.

"Kagura! Let me go! I'm not your lover in any form or way!"

"But Kyo, don't you remember the promise you made me when we were little? You said that one day when we're old enough, we would get married!"

"I didn't say that! I know that I didn't say that!" And this where I come in. Watch what happens now.

Jenny tapped Kagura on her shoulder. "He's turning a very lovely shade of blue. You may want to let him go before you kill him. I think that he would like to live another day." Kagura looked at Kyo and saw him turning a shade of purple.

Kagura gasped and let Kyo go. "OH! I'm so sorry Kyo! I'm so sorry my love!"

Kyo looked at Jenny in happiness, conveying his thanks threw his eyes.

And now it's Hinata's turn to talk. "Guys, class is about to start so SIT DOWN!"

Yeah. Scary, I know. When Hinata needs to she and Yuki can start class until our sensei gets here. Where's though he gets here during the last two hours of class. And now It's time for me to take my seat and try to stay awake. Together, me and Naruto are the class clowns. We share every class together and make everyone laugh at some point. Go to go. Later.

_The square root of a number is a number that is..._Jenny tried to focus on the book work, she really did, but she lost focus quickly and ended up pulling out a notebook with a beautiful pattern on the front cover. The pattern was made up of roses and spiders connected by the spider's web with a loop or swirl in between each one. The whole design was painted a metallic silver pen. She opened it to revel pictures, poems, and stories. On the inside cover was written 'Uzuki Jenny's Writing Book. Go Any Farther Than This Page And I'll Kill You Noobs-Uzuki Jenny.' From the neat scrawl of Jenny's hand the writing changed to semi-chicken scratch. 'Datte Bayo, Bitches. Fuckin' Noobs...Uzumaki Naruto.'

Jenny started to chew on the end of her pen and flipped threw the book, looking for something. She tore a piece of paper from a mini-composition book and wrote on it _'Naru-Do you know where the one story is?'_ She reached her arms back, as if stretching and felt Naruto pull the paper for her hand.

The paper was made into an origami box when she got it back. _'Which one?'_ was the reply. She smiled and wrote a reply back.

_'The one about the vampire.'_ Naruto read. He shook his head at the note, think of his friend's obsession with vampires and werewolves. He jotted down a few words on the paper and folded in into a square.

_'I think it's in another notebook. Check yours, then I'll check mine.'_ Jenny turned around and dropped her pen in her bag and Naruto held out a broken pencil to her. She put the writing object on her opened text book and went back into her bag to 'look' for a sharpened pencil. Jenny pulled out mini-composition books, regular sized composition books, note books, pads of paper, pads of sticky notes and flipped threw them all. She looked up at Naruto and shook her head quickly. Her counter-part did the same and pulled out a red journal and handed it to his friend. With an orange sticky note on it._ 'This is it. I had it with me from the week-end. You gave it to me to look over for any mistakes. None what so ever.'_

Jenny pulled a silver gel-pen from her bag, as well as a pad of black sticky notes. _'Thanks foxy'_ was written and the note passed back. Jenny moved on to writing in the journal.

_'He looked at his prey, seeing the fear in her eyes, and was about to bite her when he heard a voice yell "Let her go! She won't be turned into a blood sucker like you!"_

_He looked up from his 'meal.' "Who said I was going to turn her? I could've been trying to kiss her for all you know, Kiyoshi."_

_Kiyoshi looked at the vampire. "All kyuuketsuki will turn their prey into a kyuuketsuki, no matter what, __Toshihiro."_

_Toshihiro just smiled and disappeared with a quick movement, leaving the girl behind...'_

Jenny closed the book and set her pen down on the desk. She closed her eyes and thought about the story. 'Hmm... Toshihiro was really close to getting his lover's blood and turning her. If only I hadn't added Kiyoshi into that part...But the story won't move on with out Kiyoshi in it...Hmm...What to do, What to do.' Jenny felt herself falling asleep and gave into the demand.  
-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-

"Akina, where are you?" a male voice said. This man was hiding in the shadows, his face hidden in the darkness. A girl looked up from the floor and crawled over to the bars of her cage, as far as the chain would allow her.

"What are you doing here? You need to leave!" Akina said in a sharp voice. Or as sharp as she could get it since she didn't have anything to drink for almost two weeks, fearing the water was poisoned or had a truth serum mixed in it.

Her friend glared at her and pulled out a bottle of water. He handed it to her and watch as she drank the whole thing with out stopping. "What am I doing here? I'm saving your sorry ass from Orochimaru! I can't leave you here."

"You have to leave or he'll kill you! You can't stay! Just leave me and tell everyone I died. It'll be easier on them." Akira said, her voice much clearer than before. She flinched as she felt something poke her in the back. The thing poking her felt like a red hot cattle brander.

"How 'bout this? You wake up now and this whole thing can end. That way, you won't be woke up by another person." the man said, a smile heard in his voice, his face not even seen. She flinched again at the white hot poking sensation.

Akina looked at him like he was crazy. "I don't understand. I am awake. I'm talking to you aren't I?"

The man had another smile in his voice. "No you're not. In about five seconds this is going to end and your teacher will scold you for falling asleep in class." Akina stared at him like he was insane. "Boy. What're you been smoking? Are you freaking high?" This time Akina rubbed her back to try and stop the pain, only to fail.

"Three...two...one. Bye-bye, Akina-chan!" the man said with a chuckle.

"Come back! Please!" Akina shouted. The feeling of a cattle brander was getting worse and worse at each poke. "Come back! Come back..."  
-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-

"Wakey, wakey." said a male voice. Jenny grunted and buried her face in her arms again. The man sighed and dropped a text book on the floor. Jenny jolted up and shouted 'I've been awake sensei!' A few people started to laugh at this, knowing that she'll fall asleep in another class.

The man chuckled at her actions and patted her on the head. "Welcome back to the real world, Jenny-chan. Stay awake a bit longer. Class is almost over."

Hey, hey! Hatake Kakashi is my sensei, friend, and cousin. Well, he's more so a family friend than anything but we love him like he's part of part of our family. He was a firefighter but he retired after getting hurt in a fire. His left eye is now a red color and the pupil is shaped like a... I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S SHAPED LIKE! I think the shape of his pupil is like a shuriken or something. I don't really know. Anyway, his father, Sakumo, committed suicided. 'Kashi wears a scarf on his face and an eye patch over his left eye. His sight is pretty good though. Ja Mata!

"Whatever, Kakashi-sensei." Jenny muttered. She groaned and hid her face in her arms again. She felt someone poke her in the back with a pen and she turned around and glared at the person. Naruto just smiled and handed her a note. _'Try to stay awake just a bit longer, Jen. What was the dream this time?'_

Jenny wrote a replay with shortened words. _'I talk to u l8er. Tell u at lunch. :-)'_

"All right. You're getting tonight's homework! Make sure to follow the directions." Kakashi said while handing paper to each person in the first row. Jenny groaned and shoved the paper into an orange folder. Kakashi watched the clock and counted backwards as soon as the second hand hit eleven. "Five...four...three...two...one. Okay! You can go now." Jenny picked up her bag from the floor and followed Naruto out the door. "For a minute there I thought that Scarecrow wanted to talk to me for sleeping in class."

Naruto nodded as they headed to the computer lab. "Yeah. Knowing him, he'll stop by your house to make sure every thing's going well. How's everyone doing? After all, you lost your whole family..."

Jenny sighed. "Everyone's coping with it in their own way. Sasuke still has a vendetta on Itachi, 'Shiro is still taking fencing classes, and Gaara is getting better with his feelings. He's talking to me more often then the whole once a week thing."

"Really?"

"Yep. He's talking to me twice a day now. He's still hanging out in the 'emo corner.' I still don't know why you call it that..."

They stepped into the computer lab and took their seat. After them came in Gaara, Kyo, and a girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes. "And you? Are you okay with everything?"

"You know I'm okay with everything. It's because it's that time right? When we visit them? Hey guys." said Jenny. Garra, Kyo, and the girl took their seat next to Jenny and Naruto. "Hello Jenny-chan." the girl said.

"Hey Kagome. How are things at home?"

"The same. Inuyasha is coming over a bit more often though."

"I told you! If he's coming over more than twice a week then he like-likes you! You need to ask him out!"

"I'm getting as far as 'You doing anything on Sunday' before we head to school and his friends pull him away."

"Kagome-chan...I'll do it for you! Let's see...M'kay...Where's his e-mail...Hey Naru?" Jenny logged onto the computer and went threw her address book, looking for an e-mail, only to ask her blond counterpart.

"You just passed it. Dogdemon1245." Naruto said with out even looking at her screen. Their address books were almost the same. Keyword? ALMOST.

"Coo. Thanks." she cracked her knuckles and started to type. '

_Dear Inuyasha, _

_My friend, Kagome, really likes you, but she never had the chance to ask you out. I know that you like her because we share the same computer class (Kagome and I). So she was hoping if you could take her out on a date this Sunday? That is, if you are not busy then. Bye! _

_Uzuki Jenny_

She then hit send before her friend could delete the message. "There! I'll get the reply...I think. And then I'll e-mail his answer to you! Ok, Kagome?"

Her friend sighed deeply. "Yeah. I just hope he says yes."

Kyo shook his head and thought to himself. 'High school, family, friends, and war. Friends help friends, family hates family, high school is still a living hell, and 'wars' go on between cliques, friends, and teachers.' He sighed. 'That's high school for ya.'

* * *

**Yo! I'm not dead just yet! If you guys drop a line, then you'll get a chapter faster! I check the hits for this story and see that I have 1 hit/visitor. What can ya do? Look, who ever you are and you read my story: I'm happy. But could you have left me a review? It'd be nice to know who you are! Oh yeah: A kid wanted me to choke on a chicken. He said it in a flame. He is now on my mental hate list. I burned his flame too. So yeah. I'm done here.**


	4. Pep Rallies, Lunch, & Letters

**Hey, Hey! How r u? That's cool. Anyway, this is the next chapter. Read & Review. Flames will be burned. Enjoy.**

* * *

It was already lunch time and (as usual) Naruto, Jenny, and Kiba left school grounds for their lunch. They ended up in the parking lot in front of a Dodge Viper. Jenny looked at her brother and asked him: Did you drive? Kiba shook his head no and handed his sister the keys anyway. She got in the drivers seat and waited until Naruto and Kiba got in the car.

"Where the hell are we going?" Naruto said, pissed off that he had to go with his friend.

"First, we're gonna go to the mall and pick up my new game. And, after all that, it's on to Ichiraku Ramen for lunch." Jenny said.

"Couldn't I drive? I can get us there a lot faster than you or dog-boy."

"You will not drive because you could kill us. And I can get us there a little safer than you or dog-boy. Plus, the car has a loud engine. If you or Kiba floored it then we'd get caught faster then a cat in a cage with tuna." Naruto and Kiba both shouted 'Hey!' and Jenny just started to drive.

Hey there! Just so you idiots know: Misa-san's at school in the media center updating. She works there. And she really loves to push books. Oh well. Get this: Fall Out Boy has a new CD! Imma put it on hold at a book store! Yay! Let's hope that Sasuke didn't tell the teachers about me leaving school. I really would love to go to the music room though. Guess that can wait. Ja mata!

_'To the mall!' _Jenny thought. Kiba and Naruto sighed, knowing that a trip to Ichiraku after all the shit Jenny put's them threw was totally worth it. No matter how much trouble they get in.

After driving for maybe fifteen minutes, they made it to the nearly dead mall. "Food!" the annoying twins shouted. Jenny sighed and grabbed the blond and brown hair duo by their collars and dragged them away from the food court. "Not...Yet!" she said as she pulled them into a GameStop.

"Hello. Welcome to GameStop. How may I help you?" a teenage boy said from the counter. His hair was half black and half white, like a cow's spots.

Dude, How it hanging? Yeah. This good Samaritans, is Sohma Hatsuharu. He is bisexual and proud of it. In fact, I am a supporter of gays, bis, and, lesbians. Have a problem? I don't give a shit. Take a walk in my shoes for an hour or even five minutes. Tell me? What do you see from my point of view? Yep. That's nice. Back on topic! Right. Today Hatsuharu has to work to earn his credits for school just to remove all the bad credits from the crap he did. I don't regret fighting his black side because he needed to get his ass whopped! Even with the smallest problem that can be solved, he flips out and goes from his more laid back side to his more violent personality. His calmer, kinder, lazier, and less arrogant side is called 'White Haru' while his arrogant, rude, and rather violent half is called 'Black Haru.' Peace.

"Dude. Don't fuck around with me. You're here because it's the only time I can show up. Besides, Hatsuharu, you hate your job. You know why I'm here with Ziggy and Twiggy." With another chorus of 'hey' from Kiba and Naruto, who were busy playing 'Madden 2009,' Jenny flipped them off and turned back to Hatsuharu.

Hatsuharu cracked a smile and patted his cousin's friend on her head. "Glad to see you're still the same. Ready to pick up your new game?"

Jenny slapped his hand away from her head and jerked her head back to see her brother and friend fighting over what American football team was better. "Other then being stuck with Dumb and Dumber? I'm okay, but not ready to pick up my game. I can see that you're still working off your school disciplinary credits."

"It sucks, but at least I work in the mall."

"This place had the only opening?"

"Yep. I wanted to work at Hot Topic but they were filled. Although...something is different about you." Both sighed and watch as Kiba and Naruto went from English curse words to Japanese ones.

"Something is different, but I don't know either. Maybe I'm taller?" she said

"I head that there's a pep rally today. Hope you're gonna ditch out again."

"Can't. Last time I did Sakura and Ino caught me, told Tight-Ass, and I got grounded for a week."

Hatsuharu nodded. "Just go to the bathroom and don't come back."

Jenny nodded at this. "Imma go try that. It may work..."

"I also heard that Kuchiki Byakuya was gonna be doing a presentation too."

"_THE_ Kuchiki Byakuya? At our school? Dude, you yankin' my chain!"

"I'm not yankin' your chain. I asked Tsunade and she said it's true."

"Maybe I should stay...Although, what will I do about the presentation? I rather wait until Byakuya's done to leave."

Kiba and Naruto started to glare at Jenny because she hadn't taken them to lunch yet.

"Record it. Have Kiba or someone do it." suggested Hatsuharu.

Jenny's face lit up. "Solved it! I stay for his presentation, go to the loo, and leave! And I can leave my crap here with you, come back for it, and go home!"

"Could work...You better take Ziggy and Twiggy to lunch before they kill you." Hatsuharu muttered as he handed her a video game, in a paper bag.

"Right then. Later dude." Jenny said as she yanked Naruto and Kiba by the ear away from the video game. Both started to protest about how they were in the middle of the game, but Jenny cut them off with a glare. She said one word that got them to calm down. "Lunch."

She dragged them into the food court and sat down in a small stand. This is Ichiraku Ramen and do they make the best ramen ever! Me, Kiba, and Naruto always come here for lunch. Laters!

"What do you guys want to eat?" The shop owner asked them.

Naruto went first with his order. "Chicken."

Then Jenny, who was sitting in between him and Kiba to keep them out of trouble. "Shrimp."

Kiba was the last to order. "Beef."

"Ok. The usual amount for you three?" The trio nodded and the shop owner smiled at them. By the time Naruto finished eating, Jenny chewing him out for eating so much, and trying to find a clock, they were late for their next class.

"SHIT! Damn it! CRAP! Naruto! If you worried more about school than your stomach, we wouldn't be late for class! I can't believed you nearly emptied my wallet!" Jenny shouted as they ran towards the Viper.

Naruto covered his head as his friend ran closer to him, trying to hit him. "Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!" Kiba laughed at his misfortune and jumped into the car with a smile. "Hurry up! We can't be even later! We only have five minutes to get to our lockers in between classes!" Jenny slid smoothly into the front of the car and started the car. "Hold on guys!" And she sped out of the parking lot.

_X_O_X_O_X_O_X_O_X_O_X_O_X_O_X_O_X_O_X_O

They ran into the school and raced to the respective floor their classes were on. One to the second floor to his science class, one to the room down the hall of the first floor to his wood working class, and the other one raced up the two flights of stairs to the creative writing classroom.

"Gomen ne! Sasuke wanted me to go to the craft store and pick up those plastic flowers with the cloth petals." Jenny shouted as she slid into the room behind Kagome's friend, Ami. People shook their heads and someone piped up with: "The teacher isn't here yet if that's what you want to know." Jenny yanked out the chair to a desk in the back of the classroom and sat down, sinking low in it. She then dug around her book bag for a notebook and a pen.

The girl next to her was writing ideas on a sheet of loose leaf and saw what Jenny was doing. "What are you doing? We have to write down any ideas we have to share with the class." She tried to take Jenny's note book and watched as she brought it up to chest and hugged it close.

"I need to write a letter to my pen pal in Germany. He freaks out in an e-mail if I don't send him a letter with hand taken photos. And besides, I have a lot of ideas already written and started in about five other note books. If I need to share--" she was cut off with the door slamming open and the teacher walking in. "Pass your papers and I'll read some of the topics aloud for our next assignment." The teacher said.

Yo! That is Mitarashi Anko-sensei. She's kinda a female version of Naruto and she's cool once you get past the whole 'I have thing for pain, Piss me off and I'll cut you' thing. She's kick ass! She is one of favorite teachers and she said once that I have really good ideas for stories and should become a manga-ka with the help of Naruto as my artist. And someone with kick-ass spelling skills for and editor. She is in love with fishnet. She wears a black tank top with white fish net over it, and a tan trench coat as well. She is the most kick ass teacher here in the school. Other than my art teacher.

Anko snatched the papers from each student in the front row after taking a look at the clock as well as the bell schedule by the door. "All right maggots! There's a pep rally today. Remember to show your school spirit and cheer on the Cats." Everyone let out a cheer for the school's team. All the while Jenny was busy writing her letter to her German pen-pal. Only stopping as soon as she heard the bell and packing away all her things before leaving the classroom. "Stupid pep-rally." As soon as she left the classroom, she turned to the left and slipped down the hardly used stairs that led to the first floor. When she reached the bottom however, she let out a shriek of surprise. "Geez! Don't do that, Kyo. You nearly gave me a heart attack."

The orange haired boy rolled his eyes. "Hatsuharu called me. He said to meet him outside in five minutes. He also said to pull out what you need before you give him your bag or else you won't see it again until next week." Jenny nodded and up turned her bag, notebooks, pens, loose papers, her i-pod, a binder, and a sketch book fall out of her bag and she sorted sorted through it all. When she finished, she had a shoulder bag with three composition notebooks, one college ruled note book, her i-pod, sketch book, and the binder in it. Jenny stuck her head out the door and saw Hatsuharu pull up. She ran out, Kyo holding the door open, shoved her bag into the passenger seat of his car and gave him an award winning smile.

"Thanks, love." she said.

Hatsuharu nodded. "Good luck at the rally."

Jenny rolled her eyes with a sigh. "I'm gonna need all the luck that I can get if I want out of this shit hole." Kyo glared at her back and shouted. "Hurry up! almost everyone's in the gym! the teachers'll start to look for us if we don't show!" Jenny yanked open the car door, leaned in and gave the black and white haired boy a kiss on the cheek. "Thankies Haru!" He nodded and watched as Jenny ran back into the school, Kyo follow behind like a kitten looking for food.  
He shook his head and drove away, her backpack on the seat and his cheeks faintly blushing at her kiss.

* * *

**Misa-Sama:** Things here are getting tough. I'm not doing to well in school and if I was graded on my fanfiction then I might get an 'A.' But sadly no. I'm sorry to say that there will be no cameos from OC's or Anime peoples right now for the note. My head hurts. Plus, my brother's being a brat, so yeah. Love ya! (mutters a few curses and curls up in bed with music turned on.)


	5. Meetings, Offers, & Apologies

**So yeah...I DO NOT OWN JACK SQUAT! The only thing I own is the nickname of 'Squishy' and that is for a classmate at school. And he's a senior so he's off to college and now I'll have to find someone else to call Squishy. Oh well.**

* * *

The up-beat sounds of music played softly in the background as they walked into the gym for the rally & speech. A sigh escaped the brunet as she waited for Byakuya to come up on to the make shift stage. That was until the snowy haired Toshiro came over the microphone as a representative of the Fencing club.

"For the opening of today's festivities, the fencing club would like to hold a small demonstration. We recently had a sign up sheet set up outside the cafeteria and were amazed by the number of people who signed it. Because of the large number of students, as well as a few teachers, we put the names in a hat and who ever has their name drawn will have to fence against one of our senior members..." Jenny was busy writing as Toshiro said this, but when Naruto, nudged her she looked up. "What? I'm busy!" she replied curtly at being interrupted.

Toshiro continued. "And facing Hyuga Neji is..." They watched as the short snowy haired boy drew out another piece of paper from the hat and a look of surprise appear for about fifteen seconds but it disappeared quickly. "Uzuki Jenny!"

Hello again. Welcome to another addition to the story that is my life. Ahem. Yes, anyway, Neji is also a senior, a tight ass, has lavender eyes, like Hinata, is her cousin and has brown hair that is in a pony tail. He claims that everything you do in your life is predetermined and you have a destiny to do this and that. He says _everything_ is set in stone after you're born: who you'll date, who will marry you, how you die, what you eat, etc. etc. He has to get rid of the 'Tight-ass god complex' as I like to call it and go get a life.

Jenny stopped writing at the sound of her name. "Wait...WHAT?! I'm not getting involved, Naruto and you can go down to tell Toshiro too." Naruto shook his head and they watched as Neji came up and accepted the microphone from Toshiro to give a short speech about how wonderful it would be to face against a non-member. Next to the stage, sitting on the floor was the fencing team, trying to hide their snickers behind their hands. Jenny, even though she couldn't hear them, was able to read their lips perfectly.

_'I feel sorry for Neji-teichou. He has to face off against a girl. And from what I've heard, this Jenny chick is weak. Neji-teichou_ _will beat her in a heart beat.'_

She smirked, which of course had Naruto scared a bit. "On second thought, I'll face Neji-_teichou_. It'll be fun.." She stood, shoved her stuff into his arms and took the empty seats as steps to the bottom. She walked on to the stage, a very 'kind' smile on her face. "Hello, Neji-sama. I'm Uzuki Jenny and I guess I'll be facing off against you for the demo." Toshiro shook his head at the sound of her voice. _'I should not have given her anything about fencing. Nothing at all. She's gonna kick his ass.'_

Neji nodded as two club members brought up fencing rapiers. "This won't last long. I promise to go easy on you though." Jenny smiled sweetly at him. Her other friends sat there, watching her silently tease and torture Neji from behind her mask. "Please, do not hold back. I would like to show you what I can do. That way, I know how I face up to the teichou of the fencing team." She smiled again and giggled. "But if you lose, I would like to go to the end of year festival with you."

"And if I win, you must allow Hinata-sama to return to the Hyuga family. He father would like her to return home." Jenny nodded, dropping into a defensive stance. And they started.

Jenny parried his first few attacks, dodged his rapier, and ducked underneath it as he started to swing wildly after awhile pf playing with the young man. _'Good thing these aren't the real thing. I just hope that he gives up soon.' _As she thought about the fight and random things, the whole school was enraptured with the skills of a captain and a non-fencing club member. _"All hail the queen of of self inflicted drama." _Was her sarcastic thought about Neji and his parried another one of his blows and ducked low, her head being grazed by the sword. And then, she jumped off the makeshift stage. Everyone watched as she ran towards the doors of the gym, only to be stopped by Kiba's shout. "What the hell are you doing?! It was just getting good!"

Jenny grimaced and shouted back a quick excuse. "I'm hungry! I skipped breakfast and haven't eaten anything! I'm gonna find the nearest vending machine and get something to eat, baka!" And with that being said, she continued out of the gym, passing by shocked teachers and Tsunade. She stopped as soon as she hit the first corner around the gym as she heard voices.

A man with long black hair, a apathetic look on his face, and weird hair pieces in his hair was the one who was speaking to a very familiar raven haired girl that she knew. "Did I hesitate? I said that you are to be adopted into the Kuchiki family, Rukia." Jenny's eye widened a good deal at this. _'Rukia...To be adopted into the Kuchiki family? No way...' _

After a moment of silence Rukia spoke."M-me? Adopted into the Kuchiki family? But Hatake-San is my guardian and if I were to be adopted into your family my other siblings might not find that to be great." Jenny finally realized who the man was. _'Byakuya wants Rukia adopted into the Kuchiki family? I can't let this happen! I have to put a stop to it. I just can't let her go... I need to stop this! And fast...'_

"Do you accept our offer? You would have a real family instead of a group of orphaned children acting as if they are adults. There is no point in staying with them now that elder Uchiha's have been wiped out by that Itachi fellow." This time, one of the Kuchiki elders spoke, goading Rukia into accepting the offer. And that was when Jenny struck.

She watched as some of the adults eyes around her and Rukia widened as she came up and spoke. "Rukia-Chan stays with us. You will not tear our family apart." Rukia turned to look at her. "Jenny! What are you doing here? Did you listen to us the whole time?" Jenny shook her head quickly, ignoring her questions as she looked up Byakuya.

"You _won't _take Rukia away from us! She is a part of this family as much as I am! She won't be taken away at the promise of a real family." It was then that he spoke. "You have no say in this matter, little girl. This offer is for Rukia and--" Jenny cut him off with a scream. "I'M NOT LITTLE! I AM AN ADULT! DON'T CONSIDER ME A CHILD JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE OLDER THAN ME!" her voice was softer as she continued to speak. "You, yourself, are as much as a child as I am in the eyes of our elders." She thrust a finger at the Kuchiki elders. "They consider you a child as well as you consider me one! Even if the offer was made for Rukia-Chan, I won't let you destroy our family just because you're to damn lazy to get with some cheap whore and knock her up for an heir to your damn life!"

The elder that had spoken to Rukia came up next to Byakuya and spoke to her. "This isn't your choice to make, young lady. This is a choice for Ms. Rukia and it'll be her vote over yours. So why don't you go back to your little party and leave us to discuss this like _true _adults." He glared at her and she glared back, neither of them wavering. Byakuya spoke again, this time to Rukia. "Ms. Rukia, Please consider our offer. You may come to the Senbonzakura Corporation to speak with me about you answer. As for your _sister_..." he spoke the word sister like it was a piece of dog crap on the bottom of his Armani made shoes. "Try to keep her on a shorter leash. That way she won't bite the hand that feeds her."

At this Jenny snapped. "I'M NO ANIMAL!" She set her hand into a fist, took aim, and hit Byakuya in his stomach, causing him to stumble back a few feet. Jenny walked up to him, her eyes swimming with unshed tears. She spoke in a tone that promised his demise at her hands as she jabbed him in the chest to punctuate her sentence. "You. Will. _NOT_. Take. Rukia. Away. From. Us." At the word 'not' she shifted her hand into another fist and hit him in the chest with it. "You will _NOT_ take Rukia from us. I won't let you destroy our--"

Byakuya grabbed her hand and interrupted her. "I don't think that this is about your family being destroyed. I think that this about your bond with her being destroyed. As said before, this is Rukia's choice to make. You will not influence that by saying that your 'family' will be ruined if she leaves. When Rukia becomes part of the Kuchiki family, I will personally make sure that you are not allowed within five feet of the Kuchiki household, Rukia, or the Senbonzakura Corporation. You are just a sad little girl who wants to keep her 'family' together and make sure that everyone is still here and hasn't left yet. You need to grow up. If you wish to be considered an adult, then this not the way an adult acts towards their colleagues." He stared Jenny down, his words causing the unshed tears to spill over and flow down her face. Rukia stood there, watching the verbal tennis match go on, each one of their words volleying between her past and future.

"You may consider me a _child_," Jenny spat out the word 'child' like it was poison. "but I will not be treated like such. I've done things that even a five year old dreams of! I saw things that would have even you pissing your fuckin' pants, douche bag." One of the female elders gasped and hissed to another. "What a mouth on her! In my day, my mother would have sent me straight to bed with out dinner until I went down and apologized for my language." The elder she was speaking to nodded. "My father would have beat me if I spoke like that to him. Shame that the girl's an orphan." Jenny turned her eyes over to the two speaking elders.

"I'm not dumb, blind, and deaf! I can understand, see, and hear you just bloody fine, you old hags! I'm eighteen and I'm an adult! I can speak how a fuckin' want to whoever I damn well please! I don't need a couple of old fuckin' farts talkin' about me behind my goddamn back! So just shut the--" but before she could finish some one shouted.

"Enough!" Jenny whirled around and looked at Rukia, who had her hands over her mouth. She lowered them and started to reprimand her. "No more, Jenny. You shouldn't get involved in things that don't concern you at all. Just be quiet." She looked on her in shock."Ruki-Chan? What happened to you? You never acted like this towards me before. Why are you--" Rukia gave her a glare of her own. "Don't speak anymore! As Byakuya-San said, this is my choice and you will not influence it with your petty words." She then turned to Byakuya and the Kuchiki elders. "Give me about a week and you will have your answer then. I must discuss the arrangements with Hatake-San. I thank you for your time and apologize for Jenny's behavior. I hope that you forgive her for her attitude towards you all." Rukia bowed and turned on her heel, but before she left, she hissed in Jenny's ear. "Make sure to apologize to them for your behavior." And left Jenny with Byakuya and his elders.

Jenny turned towards them again and spoke through gritted teeth. "I hope that you all forgive me for my behavior. What I said and did was disrespectful to you all. I hope that you can for give me for what I did. I understand that what I said wasn't appropriate and what I did was disrespectful to you all, so please forgive me." She bowed, stiffly and quickly, hearing the Kuchikis' voice the acceptance to her apology. The older adults left, leaving Byakuya and Jenny by themselves in the hall. Byakuya was the first to speak. "Jenny is an American name, is it not?" The brunette nodded at him.

"It is. I, however, don't extend my apology to you, Byakuya-Hime." After she said this she turned on her heel and left him standing there in the hall, but before she left the school building, she raised up her right hand and extended her middle finger to the ceiling, flipping him off. She then shouted her goodbye as she continued her way down to the exit nearby. "Sayanora, Byakuya-Hime."

* * *

**Isabelle-San:** YES! Summer vacation is in full swing for me! And yes, I did have Jenny curse out Byakuya and the elders. And yes I did have her call him 'Byakuya-Hime.' And Yes, I did have her flip him off.


End file.
